Lifetimes
by Loonaticslover13
Summary: "And I'd choose you; in a hundred lifetimes, in a hundred worlds, in any version of reality, I'd find you and I'd choose you." - Kiersten White. A hundred lifetimes of Acexi. [Rated T for some possible crude language - but no real swearing - some adult themes and possible mentions of drinking]
1. Chipped Tooth: 1

Lifetimes

* * *

_i. Chipped Tooth - Cops_

* * *

Ace Bunny had never been punched in the face by a young woman before. The police-officer in training looked at him slightly concerned, but kept her distance. "You ok?"

"I think you broke my tooth," he admitted. He gave a grudging look of admiration. "Nice right hook you got going there."

She smiled slightly. "Thanks." She abandoned her fighting stance and threw him a towel from a nearby bench, mopping her forehead with her own. "Open your mouth for me will you?"

Ace obliged and she examined his teeth. "Nah, not broken. Just chipped."

"Does it look fixable?" he asked. He would have to make a dentists' appointment when he got home.

"Looks like it, but I dunno, I think you look pretty badass with it," she commented. He grinned.

"Badass chipped tooth it is."

* * *

**A/N: So, although I know this is the last thing I should be doing, I'm starting a new project: "Lifetimes", a collection of unrelated and related Acexi snapshots of them in multiple lifetimes. This includes everything from fantasy worlds like a Hogwarts AU to Lexi's a librarian. However, this story will depend heavily on your requests. Want me to explore a certain universe? Request. Want to see more of one I've already done, like this cops universe (which I'm calling "Chipped Tooth" FYI)? Request. Go nuts.**

**Some oneshots will be longer than others, obviously. I have some planned out (like one called "Knock First") but I'll run out of inspiration. So please give requests. Yeah.**

**I hope you all had a lovely Valentine's day - I did (with my computer) :3**


	2. Lost&Found: 1

Lifetimes

* * *

_ii. Lost and Found _[requested by Snheeta]

* * *

Ace drummed his fingers impatiently on his pair of ratted jeans. He checked his watch again but there was still five minutes to go until the doors of the auditorium would open and he could audition. There was a long line of more stunt doubles ahead, so if he was lucky, he would get the chance. He puffed out his cheeks in annoyance and looked around the square to try to pass the time.

There was a park with a fountain, with some shops lining the streets. People were milling about happily. A couple of people were biking. There didn't seem to be many anthros around - most of them lived in the lesser populated parts of Acmetropolis - except for a honey-coloured bunny with blonde hair and a green ribbon around her ears. She was wearing a university sweatshirt, so she must have been around his age. There was a book bag slung around her shoulder; maybe she was going to a coffee shop to study.

Ace found himself staring a little - she was quite pretty - when he saw her wallet fall out of her bag and onto the street. Oh no - he glanced at his watch - he only had a minute until the doors opened. But he couldn't just not help her - and she was already walking away!

He quickly muttered that whoever was in charge of karma better give him some good stuff in return for this and jogged towards the wallet, leaving his space in line. He picked the leather wallet up and lightly ran up to the bunny and tapped her slightly on the shoulder. She turned around - man she was even prettier up close.

"I think ya dropped this, Miss," he said and held her wallet up. Her face split in a smile.

"Oh my God, thanks, I don't know what I would have done if I had lost it - although there's not much money in it anyway, being a university student and all," she joked slightly. Ace glanced towards where his audition was; the doors were already closing. The female bunny followed his gaze and frowned before smiling at him again. "Miss your chance?" she guessed.

Ace shrugged. "Uh-"

"How bout we get coffee and we'll call it even?" she offered.

Coffee did sound pretty good right now. "Sure. I'm Ace." He stuck out his hand.

She shook it. "Lexi," she replied. They set off down the street towards the nearest coffee shop.

**##**

A few weeks later they decided to meet for coffee again, as friends of course. The two had hit it off and exchanged phone numbers but hadn't been able to do much but chat over the phone due to their busy schedules.

"So how were your classes?" Ace asked as she sat down. Lexi made a face. "That bad eh?"

"It would probably be worse if I understood more than 50% of what's being said," she said, slumping down in her chair. A waiter came over - "The usual, please. And a latte for you, right Ace?" The male bunny nodded, as did the waiter.

Neither thought that today would be any different than any other dull, autumn Tuesday, but it would be an extraordinary day for six individuals. The meteor came, the radiation spread, but due to Ace not getting his audition, and Lexi deciding to miss the cheer leading tryouts to hang out with him instead, both were outside of the range and left unaffected.

Both were blissfully left unaware of this, but also surprised at how close they could have come to being affected. "Crazy," Ace remarked, the next time they met a few days later.

"Crazy," she agreed, but seemed to be not completely there until she looked him in the eyes. "Hey Ace?"

"Hmm?"

"I know you're busy and stuff with work, but uh, there's a formal dance coming up at the university and I _hate _going to dances alone so-"

"-would I like to go with you? Of course Lex."

She smiled and he grinned at her. Super powers might have been cool, but somehow, this was even better.

* * *

**Au universes are SO much fun. I realized the potential of an ordinary-life universe this one had for them, but still staying within the power-LU universe to an extent. I hope you don't mind Snheeta. **

**And DancingInStars, your request is up next! Probably pretty soon, actually.**

**I've got a few more AUs planned, but I would still love to get requests from you guys, so leave them below! :)**


	3. Fish Tales: 1

Lifetimes

* * *

_iii. Fish Tales _[requested by DancingInStars]

* * *

The ocean was particularly warm today, which pleased the male merbunny swimming below. His yellow tale, which glinted like gold in the sun, propelled him to the surface. In the distance, there was a large ship called _The Mermaid _which often roamed these waters. It belonged to a vigilante type of group, who attacked awful pirate ships, led by their amazing captain._  
_

The merbunny didn't know the captain's name, but he did know that she was extremely beautiful and ruthless and kind all at the same time.

The sun was still high in the sky, and he could hear strange noises coming from the ship - people blowing into wooden sticks and hitting round baskets with flat lids that didn't come off. The sounds always intrigued him, so although he knew he shouldn't, he quickly pulled up beside the large ship.

He could just make out the pirate captain, moving around to the music with her large, black hat on, which shielded most of her face, and swishing her hips.

He let out a sigh of longing - if only they could meet. But how to get her attention, and make sure she didn't run him through with her sword first? He shook his head. A merman and an anthro could never be.

But there was nothing wrong with admiring her from a far.

**##**

"Throw the net over the ship!" Captain Alexandria "Lexi" Bunny roared at her sailors. The ship had been anchored among the calm water - as calm as this sea ever was, of course - and the crew could do with some fish for this evening's supper.

She watched with satisfaction as her orders were obeyed. Female pirates were very uncommon; female captains were almost unheard of. But her crew was also quick to listen, to act as if her word was law. Which it was, but her eyes swept over the deck of _The Mermaid _appreciatively. The ship was in good condition.

Lexi considered heading below and leaving her men to fish with her first mate, Daniel Duck, supervising and was just about to do so when -

"Captain, you might wanna see this!"

She crossed the deck towards the side. Three of her men were struggling to haul up a net, but as she looked down, perplexed, she realized why. There was something much, much bigger than the ordinary fish. Among the silver scales of the squirmy little buggers was a large yellow fish tail, thrashing around wildly. Yelling was muffled by the fish surely covering the head and body attached to the yellow tail.

"Help it aboard," she ordered.

Fish flopped out of the net and spread slime and water across her clean deck, but she found she couldn't be mad about that now. Daniel Duck undid the knot at the top, and out of the net spilled a merbunny.

Lexi had heard of mermaids before, creatures that were half-fish and half anthro or human, but this was the first she had seen one with her own eyes. "It's a merman!" Duck exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes. _No kidding, genius. _She bent down, slightly struck by awe, so she was at the merbunny's height. His yellow tail was folded underneath him, forming a sort of cushion and keeping him upright. His bright blue eyes stared back at her. "Are you alright?" Being tangled up in a fishing net probably wasn't a fun experience.

He was shaking a little and took a moment to speak. "I think so..." He said slowly. He quickly checked himself up and down and allowed his tail to come out from under him. He started to fall over, but she grabbed his arm and steadied him. "Thank you," he said quietly. Then he checked his tail and gasped.

Half of his beautiful, translucent yellow tailfin had been ripped off. He blinked rapidly. Sensing his distress, Lexi turned back to her sailors, which had been gawking at the sight of the merbunny. "There's a deck to be cleaned, isn't there?" she snapped. The crew quickly went back to their chores.

Lexi gazed sadly at the ripped tailfin. "Can you swim still?"

The merbunny took a while to answer and quickly reached up to wipe his eyes. Apparently, it seemed merpeople, although they lived underwater for almost all of their lives, could cry. "It'll be too off balance - I - I'll sink..."

Lexi fiddled with the gold chain that hung around her neck. "I have the best engineer on board - Timothy "Tech" Coyote - I'm sure he can build something to replace it." It would take time, however - time that this merman didn't have left if he was put back in the ocean. "Tell you what -" she stopped abruptly, for she didn't know his name.

He quickly supplied it for her, "People call me Ace."

"Tell you what Ace," she said, testing out how his name sounded in her mouth, "we'll get you a big place to swim somewhere in the ship and you can stay until Tech's built your new tailfin. How does that sound?"

"That's very kind," he said gently. "But... why?"

"We may be pirates, but we're still decent," she said firmly, although not unkindly. "Now I'm gonna get one of my men to take you down below to this water tub of yours, okay Ace?"

He nodded and Samuel "Slam" Devil easily picked him up. "Thank you," he told her. He seemed to want to ask more, perhaps for her name, but clearly thought better of it. Everyone called her Captain, or Capt, and that's how it would stay.

She half-smiled. "You're welcome."

Slam took Ace below and murmurs broke out among her men. The first mate Daniel Duck quickly approached her, clearing his throat. "Are you sure that was the best decision Captain, I mean, we don't know nothing 'bout mermaids besides what old Zady's seen" - he jerked his head in the direction of a tall, blonde human - "and they have never been too kind to us sailors."

"Yes, I'm sure Duck," Lexi said coolly. "We can't just leave him for dead when it was our own faults." Duck muttered an apology ("Don't know what I was thinking, doubting you Capt,") and left her.

She looked out to the horizon and could hear the mishaps the crew was having behind her as they loaded a large, deep wooden tub down below and then carried buckets of water down to fill it. But she didn't look back.

Truth be told, she wasn't completely sure. But not only did she think it was only fair this way, but something about Ace's blue eyes wouldn't let her go - not that she would ever admit her.

She put the merman out of her head. Surely, for a genius like Tech, it wouldn't take long for him to make a working tail, and than Ace would be out of their lives and happily in the ocean again.

For some reason, she felt a small twinge of sadness at the thought but shoved it away. Whatever - Ace was a merman, and he didn't, nor would he, ever truly matter to her.

* * *

**A/N: As always, taking requests.**

**Also, about "Lost and Found", that universe is one where because Ace ran after Lexi, neither of them were affected by the meteor. So the other Loonatics still exist - and the super villains do too - and two other people were chosen instead, but both bunnies don't have superpowers. So if you want some domestic, normal-life Acexi, request!**

**NegaDuck, your request is up next!**

**And I do plan on continuing this but if there's anything specific you'd like to see in the Fish Tales universe, leave it in the box below. :)**


End file.
